


Непристойный шепот

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному макси«Буря».
Relationships: Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Непристойный шепот

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Буря](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915828) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [iscalox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox). 



> Иллюстрация к командному макси [«Буря»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915828).

[](https://ibb.co/HP60Fmm)

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36T4m.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Буря](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915828) by [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020), [iscalox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox)




End file.
